The Reason
by Katana Blade
Summary: This is a songfic to Hoobastank's The Reason. Hiei tells Yukina he is her brother. Hopefully is better than it sounds, please r&r.


A/N: Okay, so I just got this idea tonight and thought it would be cool to put it up. Hopefully all who read this won't think that was a mistake. The characters will probably be a little ooc. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hoobastank or any of their songs, but I own the rest. Here we go!

The Reason

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

I remembered all those times I did my many wrongs. All those times I could have stopped, but didn't. My whole birth was a mistake; could I really have a right life? I'll try now. Now that I'm on a great team, a team that means more to me than I would ever allow to show.

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

I could have told you before, but I didn't. And now, standing outside your door, I realize how fragile you truly are; how much it must have hurt you to keep it from you for so long.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

The day of the Dark Tournament is soon. I have told myself to tell you before I leave to fight.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

But I can't tell you. You wouldn't accept a person like me to be your brother; I've been a criminal far too long. I start to turn away, but you open the door.

"Hiei?"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

I'm not sure I have the strength to tell you who I really am. That I am the one you have been searching for. The Forbidden Child. But I don't want to hurt you any longer. I want you to be able to stop searching, and be happy; even if you aren't happy with how your search ends.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

"Hiei, come in." You usher me out of the snow, and in through the door I had turned away from. "What is it?" You ask.

"Yukina I…"

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Yukina, the brother you've been searching for…" It's too late to go back now. Your eyes fill with hope, and I can't take back the words that put it there. "…is me."

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Your eyes fill with tears as you stand there, looking at me. Your face is a mixture of shock and surprise. Not seeing a look of love in that gentle face confirms my worst fears. This is the scaredest I have been in a long time.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Hiei…" I await your next words, and look away. Your arms suddenly around me are both foreign but somehow right. Your tears falling to the floor sound like the stones my heart had become. "Why didn't you tell me?" You ask as I try to figure out what it all means.

"I-I didn't think you would want to know it was me. You probably thought your brother was someone great…and I-I'm just a criminal."

"That's not all you are." You tell me, wise beyond your years. You pull away from me and look into my eyes. "You're a hero and you are my brother. And Hiei, I love you just as you are." Love, it's something new, and all at once I know it is right. For a second, as I hug you back, everything is right.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And that reason is you_

AT THE DARK TOURNAMENT

I step into the ring and sweep a quick glance over the crowd. One voice is louder than that of the booing crowd.

"You can beat him Hiei! Good luck brother!" I see you and smile a genuine smile which, even at that distance you see and return.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

I know with you cheering for me I can win this easily. Just keep cheering sister, and keep that smile on your face. I'll be your hero.

A/N: Review! Hope you all liked it, my mom finally decided I could update from home! So I posted this. No flames please.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


End file.
